Amnesia
by Ultraarelicius
Summary: Un joven irken despierta en un extraño planeta herido y no puede recordar absolutamente nada. (Lo escribi el año pasado, lo acabo de rescatar) Contendra Yaoi, pero deben tener paciencia.


- -Pov ?-

Desperté.

Jamás había visto algo tan hermoso como esto…

Estrellas destellantes en el cielo…

Cada una pasaba frente a mis ojos.

Ligeramente sonreí, mi mente estaba perdida, perdida entre esas luces que destellaban alegres mientras navegaban por el espacio sin ansias de detenerse…cerré ligeramente mis ojos sin guardar la sonrisa para poder pensar, y aprovechar ese aura que me hacía sentir en calma y tan…débil a la vez. Mi cuerpo no me respondía, no podía pensar con normalidad, de un segundo al otro me di cuenta de que estaba herido; además de solo. Me obligue a mí mismo levantarme, pero solo me reacciono mi rodilla derecha. Me conforme y la flexione un poco, dolía…Pero no tanto para no seguir con la siguiente. Al parecer logre hacerlo. Respire hondo y con ambas manos sujetas a las rodillas me di pulso para poder sostener mi cabeza sobre las piernas. Me quede allí por un rato, no tenía prisa; pero estaba en ese punto en el que no sabía que significaba esa palabra, lleve mi mano hacia mi rostro haciendo movimientos circulares, diagonales y horizontales tratando de despertarla y tratar de hacer reaccionar mi cerebro. Pase media hora allí hasta que me decidí a levantarme, coloque mi mano temblorosamente sobre una roca y trate de darme pulso, de un salto llegue hasta ella apoyándome con ambos codos. Sentí una rara sensación por un momento, como si unos pies diminutos estuvieran pataleando una zona de mi cuerpo, baje lentamente la mirada y de mis rodillas salía sangre a montones, me le quede observando hasta que poco a poco sentía el pánico llegar. Entonces reaccione, y empecé a observar mi cuerpo, mis manos estaban rasgadas horriblemente al igual que mis brazos, mis hombros tenían cortadas profundas y anchas, mi torso estaba casi desnudo y muy dañado, luego dirigí mi vista al suelo donde presencie mis piernas…estaban pintadas del rojo de mi sangre. Al parecer lo menos perjudicado fueron mis pies, solo un poco manchadas de sangre pero además de eso estaban en buen estado. Lentamente lleve mis dedos a mi cuello para sentirlo, pero mis dedos no habían reaccionado aun, masajeé un poco esa zona hasta que empecé a notar una superficie algo rasposa que me empezó a picar, subí mis dedos a mi rostro y descubrí un líquido algo caliente, baje un poco mi mano para una mejor visión y encontré más de ese líquido rojo. Apreté débilmente el puño para luego observar el alrededor, una zona rocosa de colores cafés y morados. Levante mi pierna y hice un ligero movimiento en mis dedos para luego volver a colocarlo en el suelo, solo que esta vez un poco más alejado de su antigua posición. Pestañee una vez más, y lo hice con el otro; lo cual no fue buena idea ya que casi pierdo el equilibrio pero logre sostenerme sobre una roca, era como una gacela aprendiendo a caminar, la verdad…es que creo que una gacela lo hace mejor. Volví a intentarlo con más determinación, esta vez di tres pasos rápidos antes de volver a perder el equilibrio y volver a sostenerme con otra roca. No faltaba mucho para que mi cuerpo reaccionara totalmente y las heridas me prohibieran moverme, debía apurarme…o no saldría con vida. La picazón de mi cuello se volvía irritante y me desconcentraba, pero sabía que no era lo más problemático que sentiría si no me apuraba. En cada paso que daba sentía como si el mundo se fuera a derrumbar, todo temblaba pero sabía que era yo. Respire hondo. Seguí haciendo esos intentos de caminar por un rato hasta que vi a lo lejos naves con unos símbolos triangulares, veía unos cuantos irkens que iban y regresaban con unas camillas flotantes, la suerte me había sonreído. Así que apresure el paso para llegar más rápido.

…¡Debía apurarme!...

Ah…Ah…

…¡Ya faltaba poco! Ah…Ahh…

…Ya…¡YA CASI LLEGO!...Ahh…Ahh…

Solo…unos…centímetros….mas…

….

¡CRASH!

-Unas horas después…-

-Comienza a despertar…no hagan ruido, podría afectar sus zonas auditivas.-

La luz me cegaba, solo pude dejar un ojo entreabierto mientras abrí la boca inconscientemente. Lentamente abrí ambos ojos y me percaté de unas figuras delante de mí. Pestañee tres veces con calma, y me dispuse a hablar…pero de mi boca no salió ningún sonido. De pronto me sentí incomodo, y así permanecí hasta que el extraño irken se quitaba los guantes y los dejaba en el estante arriba de una bandeja metálica que estaba a mi lado.

-Dime…-dijo mientras acercaba hasta la camilla muy cerca de mí, para luego darle una señal con la mano a los ayudantes para que se marcharan, los cuales obedecieron de inmediato.

-Dime, ¿cómo te llamas? ¿Logras recordarlo?

Me sobresalte un poco y me quede viendo el piso, a mi cabeza no se le venía ningún nombre. Exactamente no sabía cuál sería un nombre indicado para mentirle, pero lo notaria de inmediato.

-No lo recuerdas…-poso su mano en el estante como si buscara algo, pues ese algo lo encontró.

Lo mire con atención mientras con un raro artefacto escaneaba mi cuerpo el cual tintillo dando por terminado el escaneo. El irken permaneció serio y alzo la ceja.

-Aun no me has respondido.-sin quitar la mirada en el artefacto.

Respire hondo y abrí mi boca suavemente…pero luego me hele y volví a cerrarla para luego volver a ver el suelo. El irken solo hizo un gemido de haber acertado con su interna pregunta, se quitó sus lentes para luego colocarlos en el bolsillo de su bata blanca. Luego acerco su rostro unos centímetros más con suavidad.

-¿Puedes decir algo?

Dude un poco, estaba asustado, pero luego de meditar un poco volví a abrir mi boca pero lo único que salió de su parte fueron unos sonidos roncos y secos, enseguida mi piel se erizo y volví a cerrarla avergonzado.

-Hirieron tu cuello horriblemente, pero no lo suficiente. Para dentro de unas semanas…o un mes podrás hablar nuevamente.-se levantó de su posición de un salto.-No presentas ningún daño grave excepto por algunas heridas en tus codos, pero descuida…era algo grave que casi no pudimos arreglar…pero lo hicimos.-dijo con un tono alegre mientras se acercaba a la puerta y la abría.- Ah, y…-se giró para verlo a la cara- Tu pack casi se rompió...También tienes Amnesia,pero tranquilo. Es sumamente grave. –Sonrió y salió por la puerta.-

Eso me lleno de un pánico horrible…sentí como si el mundo se fuera a derrumbar (de nuevo)

No, ¡así no! Si no que...POR IRK!

E…estaba perdido…En un planeta extraño. Con gente extraña. Y no sabía nada sobre mí mismo, era una sensación horrible. …Solo quiero regresar al pasado y saber qué es lo que tengo que recordar. Quien…¡¿QUIEN CARAJOS SOY YO?!

Empecé a llorar desconsoladamente, mi garganta ya no podía más. Debía parar. Pero no me hice caso y seguí llorando esperando que me quitara este infernal dolor…luego de unas horas de llanto sin control, empecé a planear un plan para escapar. Ya no aguantaba estar un segundo más aquí, pero por otro lado no me quería ir; pensándolo bien y recapacitándolo moriría estando solo allá…Y no sabía a donde ir. No sabía nada de mi planeta natal…ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA. Ni tampoco en cual estaba. Cerré mis ojos, tratando de dormir…y tratar de despertar de esa pesadilla…

-Despierta…-sentí un leve empujón mientras escuchaba una voz femenina.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos y me encontré frente a frente con una irken, la cual quedo un poco sonrojada al topar frentes conmigo. Se volvió en sí y me entrego mi bandeja de comida.

-¡N…No te esfuerces! –Dijo la irken un poco exaltada por solo verme moverme de mi sitio.- D-Descansa…yo te ayudo.-me regreso con su mano suavemente a mi puesto y agarro un poco de comida con la cuchara poniéndola frente a mi cara para que abriera la boca, y así hice. Al principio dolió un poco tragarla…pero me acostumbre mientras pasaban las cucharadas y las cucharadas. Y al terminar la dulce irken me miro con una sonrisa, yo solo me quede observándola con curiosidad y un tal serio…a eso ella respondió con una pequeña risita…para luego acabar con el silencio.

-Debe ser genial ser un invasor.-dijo con una sonrisa.- Quien diría que tendríamos tantos pacientes,…pero este planeta va a estar difícil. Casi todos están muertos.-hizo una mueca de tristeza que quito después de darse cuenta de que la estaba viendo.-¡Pero tú no te preocupes por eso!-dijo para después darme una sonrisa más amplia que la anterior, tocaron la puerta y se abrió haciendo un leve rechinido; en eso se asomó una cabeza femenina un poco tímida al parecer.

-¿D…Debbie…?

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Po…podrías venir un momento? cl... Claro…si no estás ocupada.-dijo arrepintiéndose un poco.

-¡Enseguida voy!-dijo mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación con la bandeja en sus manos, claro…sin antes echarme una pequeña mirada y salir del cuarto.

Me quede allí…analizando un poco las cosas. Me sentí un poco asustado con la idea de que era de los pocos con vida…pero luego me quede profundamente dormido…Las semanas pasaron, el doctor me aviso que ya podía irme. Estaba recuperado. Solo que mi mente aun no… Seguía con amnesia y eso no estaba del todo bien, me sentía un poco angustiado pero por lo menos ya podía por lo menos decir una que otra palabra.

-D…Doctor…-dije después de unas cuantas veces meditando lo que iba a decir. El doctor se mostró un poco sorprendido ante eso. Pero después sonrió notablemente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-…como…¿Como me llamo?-dije mirándolo con miedo e inocencia.

-No lo sé…la verdad, supongo que sería justo que te renombraras. –Paro.- Claro, por un rato hasta que descubras cuál es tu verdadero nombre.

Me sentí un poco aliviado, según el doctor yo lo iba a descubrir…sonreí, pero luego sentí deseos de pedirle perdón y gracias. No podía darle más. Pero sentí que era lo correcto.

-P…Per…-de pronto me interrumpió.-

-Per! Qué lindo nombre! Te queda muy bien!-dijo parándose de pronto.-Por cierto, se me hace tarde! Prepárate porque mañana partirás de nuevo a Irk.-se dirigió a la puerta y salió por ella.

-Oh, claro…déjame solo. Con media palabra puesta. Un nombre que ni quería. ¡Y ni si quiera adiós me dijiste!-conteste molesto, pero luego sonreí al darme cuenta de que mi habla mejoraba.

Comencé a ver el alrededor, ya que sería la última vez que lo vería; le diría adiós a la camilla, al estante, el deshace desechos, a ese suelo que tanto me gustaba y por ultimo…a la completa seguridad que sentía en aquel momento. No me quería ir…sinceramente. Amaba este lugar, al parecer me encariñé un poco con el ambiente. No sabía si lo que vería en irk sería algo mejor o algo peor. No recordaba irk, ¿cómo era? Me dedique un tiempo a intentar recordar, pero no pude. Así que solo cerré mis ojos esperando que cuando despertara estuviera allí…


End file.
